From Hurt to Friends to Lovers
by Soccergirl17
Summary: After a horrible fight with her mother, Santana has hit rockbottom and needs her friends help to help her back up... Even if it includes falling in love in the process.
1. Chapter 1

"... Please read pages 240-300 tonight so that tomorrow we can start on our projects," Mr. Schuester repeated for the third time, trying to get through to his last class of the day. Looking around he could see a couple of his glee kids scattered throughout the room. Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel were talking a couple of their classmates, probably about the latest gossip. Finn Hudson sat in the corner tossing crumpled up balls of paper with another of his fellow football players, and at the very back of the room sat Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, and Santana Lopez, formed into a little pod, closed off from everyone else.

"So I was thinking we could hang out at my place this weekend, maybe have a sleepover, just the three of us, like old times," Quinn told the pair, fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist, nervous for the other girls' answers. Brittany, whom had been fussing with a stain on her jeans, eagerly nodded her head, a bright smile on her face.

"San, are you going to come?" Quinn asked impatiently as the bell rang and everyone started packing up. When she didn't get a response she looked to the girl in question. Because she was the girl's best friend she noticed some differences in her usually bitchy attitude... Like the way her face was scrunched up, as if in pain. There also were not supposed to be tears in her eyes.

"Santana..?" A concerned Quinn whispered, slightly shaking the quiet girl's shoulder. And just like that her wall was back in place and she was scowling at Quinn.

"What do you want tubbers?" She shrieked.

"I asked if you wanted to come to mine for a sleepover, Brittany has already agreed... Actually I think she's already left," Quinn replied nervously, looking around the now empty classroom. "Anyways, are you going to come?"

Grabbing her bag and walking to the door Santana answered, "Sure, whatever, I hope you have extra clothes though. I'm not stopping at my house. Come on we need to find Brittany." And with that she was gone. Quinn slowly left the classroom, thinking back to what had just happened. Her friend had looked so vulnerable, which she was sure to never show around other people, it was considered a weakness. _Well whatever it was she's over it now, _Quinn thought and she headed to her car where her two best friends were surely to be waiting.

"Okay Brittany, fine, you can bring it upstairs, fine," a very frustrated Quinn yelled, pushing the other blonde up the stairs, towards her bedroom. After about ten minutes of destroying Quinn's kitchen , Brittany had finally decided on rainbow ice cream to bring up for their movie snack. Quinn, who was opposed to having a wet, soggy, dessert on her bed had been trying to change Brittany's mind... But once it was set there was no going back.

Reaching Quinn's bedroom door, the two blondes hears soft conversation coming from the other side. "... But..." Santana whispered. "Yeah I know... Why... Mom... Fine I'll do it tomorrow... Bye." Pushing the door open, the two saw Santana on the bed, back to them, shaking- as if she were crying.

"Santana..?" Brittany whispered tip-toeing towards her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing... I'm just going to go to the bathroom then we can watch the movie..." She replied, rushing past the two, wiping at her cheeks. Down the hall they heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"I think she really has to go to the bathroom," Brittany stated, climbing onto the place Santana once occupied.

"Umm, yeah," Quinn answered, peeking down the hall, closing the door and setting up the movie. A couple minutes later the bedroom door squeaked open and Santana made her way onto the bed, snuggling onto the bed next to Brittany. Brittany wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her in closer, placing her head on her shoulder.

"Where'd your makeup go San?" Brittany whispered into her ear, moving some of her hair behind it. Quinn turned towards Santana and noticed that she had taken her makeup off and her eyes were red and slightly puffy...

Santana took her eyes away from the television screen and stared at the blanket, picking at a piece of fluff. "It was bugging me, so I took it off..."

"Oh okay," Brittany replied and pulled the brunette back into her embrace.

Throughout the movie, Quinn kept glancing at her friends. Brittany looked happy as ever, her best friend in her arms all snuggled up. Santana was watching the movie, but she looked thoughtful, as if she wasn't paying any attention to what was happening on the screen, and she had a faraway look in her eyes.

About an hour later the movie ended and the three slowly got up and stretched, wandering around the room, starting to get ready for bed. Quinn made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a tank top for Santana, throwing it to the brunette, who mumbled quick thanks, and a pair of sweatpants and a tank top for herself. Santana quickly left the room, leaving Quinn and Brittany to get changed by themselves, and made her way to the bathroom, for the second time that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I forgot one of these in the first chapters... This is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't too good! I am going to try to make the chapters longer... If I can get some people to review and tell me what they think so far that would be amazing! Thanks xo Smerin

Disclaimer: I forgot one of these too! I don't own Glee or any of these characters... Although that would be pretty amazing

Chapter 2

In the bathroom

Santana closed the door and locked it, placing Quinn's pj's on the counter. Throughout the entire movie she couldn't concentrate... She was too busy thinking back to the conversation that she had had about 2 hours earlier with her mother. She had been sitting on Quinn's bed waiting for her two friends to return and her phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID she knew it was her mom, and she really didn't want to have any type of argument right now but she knew it was better that she answer and get it over with.

Her mother had always had a problem with drinking, but it just got worse after her father left them for some chick he met in some bar. And along with the drinking came the sleepless nights and of course, the pain. It started out with one simple slap across the cheek over a stupid argument about Santana going out with some friends. Her mom had cried for 2 days, apologizing the whole time. But over time there were fewer apologies and more bruises and even more tears...

When Santana had answered the phone it was obvious that her mother was drunk. She knew Brittany and Quinn were going to be back up soon, so she had to quickly deal with her. What she hadn't expected to hear was her father's voice in the background. Long story short, apparently her father had been feeling alone since he'd left and decided to try to get back into the family... Which her mom happily agreed to, without her own daughter's consent. By the end of their conversation she could tell both of her parents were getting fed up with her, and after a little talk between her mom and dad - which she could easily hear - they decided that they didn't want Santana around anymore, she caused them too much trouble, and she was to come take whatever she needed and leave...

So now Santana was sitting on the bathroom floor, back against the door, head in hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. Through the door she could hear Quinn and Brittany talking, when Brittany wondered what was taking her friend so long, she decided she needed to calm down and get dressed. She didn't need to worry her friends with this new arrangement in her life.

In the bedroom

After Santana left, closing the door behind her, Brittany pulled her shirt over her head, rolling it up into a ball and shoving it back into her overnight bag. "So Q, why do you think Santana was crying earlier?" She asked pulling her pants off so she was now only in her bra and panties. Quinn hadn't thought Brittany had noticed, but then again Santana was her bestest friend.

Following her friend's lead and changing from her clothes too Quinn answered, "I have no idea, but it's probably nothing, if she keeps it up though we can ask her... You know Santana though; she usually makes a big deal out of nothing." Even though she wanted to believe the words she was saying, Quinn thought deep inside that something really wasn't right. "She ran out of here pretty fast don't you think? Usually she's the first one out of her clothes because she says they 'confine' her."

"Maybe she isn't feeling well; she is taking a long time in there though. We should go check on her."

As they reached the bathroom door, Quinn was about to knock, when the door opened and there stood Santana, now in Quinn's clothes. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, pushing past the blondes and walking back to Quinn's bedroom. The other girls made their way back and sat with Santana on the bed.

"You okay?" Quinn asked her friend.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Santana replied. She rolled off the bed, pulled the blanket back and crawled in, getting comfortable. Brittany climbed in beside her and wrapped her arms around her waist, cuddling up.

"You were taking a really long time in there, are you sick?" Brittany whispered in her ear, as Quinn climbed into the bed on the other side of Santana. Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw Santana look from girl to girl and slightly wiggle around so she was right in the middle and not wrapped up as tight.

"Yeah, I said I was fine," and with that she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to slowly take over.

"Nighty night San!" Brittany whispered, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

"Night Britt, night Q," Santana replied, sounding half asleep already.

"Night," Quinn mumbled through a yawn, although she wasn't tired. She knew something was up with Santana, something that actually mattered. She also knew her friend wouldn't let either of them in unless she was on her death bed, literally. Tomorrow she would try to talk to the brunette alone... What Quinn didn't know was that time to talk, might be just a couple hours away


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, thanks to the people that reviewed the first two chapters! :) Sorry about the wait, but I've been trying to think about how I'm going to write these next couple of chapters... Thanks xo Smerin

Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee

Santana was running. Running down a hallway. She recognized this hallway, there in the middle of the wall was the picture that she passed every morning. The picture of her mother and herself. She realized she was in her own house, running down the hall towards her bedroom. She could hear footsteps behind her, slowly catching up.

"Santana Lopez! You get your ass back over here, and deal with the mess you put yourself into," her mother shrieked, gripping her arm when she caught up, pulling her back. Santana's destination was just steps away. Her bedroom, the place she cried in every night, and one of the only places she actually felt safe.

Her mom's grip grew tighter and she dragged her daughter back towards the living room. Throwing her to the ground, she turned around and locked the door so neither of them could escape. She walked back over, circling the girl on the ground, deciding what to do next.

It was another one of those drunken nights where her mother knew of nothing going on around her. Santana lay on the ground, tears starting to blur her vision, as she knew what was coming next. She knew better than to let these tears show, her mom didn't like when she showed any sign of weakness around her, and if she did this night was just going to get even worse.

Her mother took a step towards her, leg slowly raising, when a voice filled the room. "Come on, do it you bitch! Show me the reason I actually came back to you..." It was her father's voice, although he was nowhere to be seen. At that moment her mom released the bend in her leg, and it came in contact with Santana's side. With this kick her tears started flowing, sobs making themself clear.

"Mom... Please stop! I... Didn't do... Anything," she pleaded covering her face as another kick hit in the same spot. "Please."

"You didn't do anything? You little whore, you did everything. You're the reason your father hasn't come back. This is your entire fault." With one final kick, this one to her head, Santana's mind went black...

Santana woke with a start, aware that her body was covered in sweat and tears were running down her cheeks. She was also aware of her two best friends lying beside her, still fast asleep. Slowly sitting up, she looked around Quinn's bedroom. The familiar scent of Quinn's perfume slightly still in the air, the posters of celebrities on the walls, and the bulletin board in the corner, with so many pictures, a lot of them Santana herself was in.

Beside her Quinn rolled over, facing Santana, slowly coming out of her sleepy state. "Santana..." She whispered, rising to her elbows.

Santana looked away, not wanting her to notice the tears that were flowing from her eyes. "Go back to sleep," she replied quietly, afraid her voice would crack and give her away.

Quinn sat up, fully aware that her friend was avoiding her gaze. Something was wrong. "Santana, are you okay?" She asked quietly, aware of Brittany still asleep on the other side of the bed. Santana quickly got up and ran from the room, with Quinn just as quickly following. Before Santana could reach the bathroom door Quinn reached for her hand, pulling her backwards. Santana automatically thought back to dream that had occurred just five minutes earlier. Pulling away she fell to the ground covering wrapping her arms around her body.

Santana had never cowered away from Quinn like that, and it worried the blonde. Kneeling down next to her friend, she reached for her face, trying to get her to look away from the ground and at her face. Santana flinched and tensed, holding herself tighter, sliding back as far as she could against the wall.

"Mom, please," Santana whispered so quietly that Quinn wouldn't have heard if she wasn't kneeling right in front of her. Now she was really worried. Why was she mistaking Quinn as her mother?

Keeping her distance, Quinn whispered to the brunette, "Santana, calm down, it's Quinn... Your mom's not here, she's at home. It's just me San."

Santana slowly raised her head, whimpering when she saw it was indeed just Quinn and her mother was nowhere in sight.

"San, are you okay?" Quinn whispered, her heart breaking when the brunette flinched away as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Right as she heard these words coming out of her friend's mouth, she broke down crumpling even further onto the ground, sobs racking her still shaking form. Quinn pulled Santana into her, wrapping her arms around her waist. This wasn't the first time she'd seen her best friend cry, but it was the first time she's seen her completely break down. Not knowing what to do, she just sat there, in the middle of her hallway, hugging her friend close, whispering comforting words into her ear, until she thought she had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered, obviously not asleep. She pulled away and furiously wiped the tears from her face. Quinn took in her appearance. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were extremely red and puffy.

"Why?" She asked, as Santana stood up, and then followed as she continued her way to the bathroom. Santana didn't answer and just sat in the toilet, playing with her hands as Quinn wet a cloth and kneeled in front of her, gently wiping it across her cheeks, trying to calm her down. "Santana what's going on, you haven't been yourself recently. You can trust me," she whispered, placing the damp cloth on the back of the brunette's neck.

Santana didn't look up, finding the ground extremely interesting. Quinn sighed and slowly put her hand under her chin raising her face to meet her own. Her eyes were full of fear, unlike their usual guarded composure. Her breathing was slowly returning to its normal speed.

"... Nothing," she murmured. She tried to get up but Quinn wouldn't allow it, placing her hand on her thigh. Santana gasped and Quinn quickly took her hand away.

"Don't even try that Santana Lopez," she replied. Hearing her full name, Santana wrapped her arms back around herself, cowering away again. "... Santana?"

Santana quickly composed herself, "I said nothing Fabray... I was just thinking about... Sam."

"Come on Santana, I'm not stupid... Don't you trust me? I'm your best friend." Quinn retorted, standing up.

"Fine, I wasn't thinking about Sam... And I do trust you Quinn," she replied leaning towards the ground.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Quinn noticed that Santana had started shaking again. Sitting back down in front of her, she took her hands in hers. A sob broke from Santana's throat and she was crying again. Quinn pulled her back into a tight hug, like she had in the hallway.

"Please don't make me," she cried, burying her head into Quinn's neck. Quinn decided not to push her friend any further. Whatever it was, it was hurting her deeply, and hopefully if she trusted her enough like she'd said, then she would talk to her about it sooner or later.

"It's okay San, I'm here," she whispered into the brunette's ear.

After a couple of minutes Santana had calmed down, and stood up shakily, trudging to the sink to wash her face. As she leaned over to splash her face, Quinn noticed her shirt ride up a little. That wasn't what got her attention though. What had was the purplish, bluish bruise that was formed a little over her hip. _Oh my god... 'What isn't Santana telling me?'_ She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks sooo much for all the reviewers I have and the reviews they post! It really makes me happy when I get an email telling me I have a new reader or review... Thanks soo much! Keep the reviews coming xo Smerin

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own GLEE or its characters :(

Previously:

That wasn't what got her attention though. What had was the purplish, bluish bruise that was formed a little over her hip. _Oh my god... 'What isn't Santana telling me?'_ She thought to herself.

Brittany was the first to awake the next morning, rays of sun shining over her and her friends, having no idea what had happened just hours earlier. Pushing herself off from the side of Quinn's bed, she quietly made her way out the door, down the stairs towards the Fabray's living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

Up in the bedroom, Quinn was the next to wake up, about ten minutes later. Rolling over she stared at Santana, suddenly being reminded of the events of the night before. Quinn had gotten the brunette calmed down enough for them to return to the bedroom and resume their earlier positions. They would have to wake up in a couple hours anyways, might as well try to get whatever they could out of the time they had left. Quinn didn't get much sleep though, only falling after she was sure Santana had already succumbed. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to go to sleep before her friend that kept her awake for the next half hour; it was Santana herself, and the bruises that covered her back.

Santana started wiggling around, breaking Quinn from her thoughts. "Hey," she whispered once the girl's eyes had adjusted to the light.

Looking up at her friend, Santana replied, moving to sit up. "Hi... Why were you just staring at me?"_ 'Shit, she must've been watching me watch her while I was off in lala land' _Quinn thought, turning away from Santana to get up from the bed.

"You just... umm," Quinn said lamely, not being able to come up with an answer right away. A smirk grew on Santana's face as a thought came over her.

"Were you checking me out while I was asleep?" She asked, sliding closer to the blonde. Quinn felt heat rush over her face when she heard this. What was she implying?

Now that Quinn thought if it, she did notice that Santana had looked so peaceful while sleeping, not a care in the world. Her chest had been moving up and down ever so slightly, unlike the night before. She had even had a slight smile on her face. _'Come on Quinn, snap out of it. She flirts with everyone' _Quinn told herself as she looked back to her friend, not realizing she had come right up behind her. When she turned around she ran into Santana, knocking her backwards onto the bed, her own body falling until she was practically straddling the brunette.

"Whoa, Q, is there something I should know?" Santana asked, still smirking. Quinn quickly jumped away from the girl, almost tripping to the ground in the process.

"Oh shut up. I fell... Even if were gay. You wouldn't be my type, and I'm not yours." Quinn replied, and left the room before Santana could respond. If she hadn't left so fast, she might've noticed the hurt expression on the Latina's face.

"If only you knew..." Santana whispered, getting up from the bed and following to blonde down the stairs

"Quinnie! You're awake," Brittany shrieked when she saw Quinn shuffle into the room and sit next to her. Quinn nodded, not in the mood to have a conversation at the moment. What had just happened between her and Santana in her room? She could've sworn that Santana was flirting with her... Why else would she bring up her sexuality? Quinn was positive she wasn't gay... Or was she? She has always been attracted to guys, never girls. Yet she has noticed all those details with Santana upstairs. And last night when she was comforting the brunette, she had felt so peaceful; she hadn't wanted it to end. Her thoughts were broken as Brittany ran and threw her arms around said Latina as she wandered into the room.

"Hey Britt... I can't breathe," Santana choked out. Brittany quickly took her arms away from her friend's neck and threw herself back onto the couch, tuning back into her cartoons.

Santana made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Quinn, shoulders touching. "How are you feeling?" Quinn asked, turning her body towards the Latina. Santana tensed slightly, moving a little away from the blonde.

"I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be?" Santana snapped, picking at the couch.

"...Well considering last night... I was just checking," Quinn replied. She wasn't surprised that Santana pretty much doubted what happened last night, but she hadn't expected her to get mad at her.

"Nothing happened... I just had a nightmare," Santana replied. She got up and walked out of the room. Quinn jumped up and followed her out of the room.

"Okay Santana what is your problem?" Quinn said when after following Santana back to her room. She watched as Santana gathered her backpack and put started to slip her shoes on. After a couple of seconds, Quinn realized she wasn't going to get a response as Santana made her way to the joined bathroom. She wasn't going to let her leave until she got an answer.

"What do you want Fabray?" Santana snapped again, leaving the bathroom and heading for the door. Quinn ran after her and before she leave the room, grabbed her wrist, like the night before and pulled her back. She swirled around the brunette, shut the door and stood in front of it, blocking her way.

Santana ripped her arm out of Quinn's grasp and tried to push her out of the way. "Don't touch me," she whispered. Surprising Quinn, she shoved her out of the way and walked towards the stairs.

"What about the bruises," Quinn whispered. She saw Santana flinch and clench her fists. Turning around, she walked back to Quinn and pushed her into the room, slamming the door shut.

"What bruises?" She asked.

"Umm, the purple ones covering your back?" Quinn stated, sitting on her bed.

Santana crossed her arms and looked at the ground. She shuffled her feet for a bit before walking to the bed and sitting next to Quinn. "Q... I'm sorry."

"It's fine San... I just want to know what's going on with you... Last night? Freaking out this morning... What's up?" Quinn asked, pulling her legs to her chest and sitting back against the headboard.

The Latina pulled herself up towards the top of the bed, next to Quinn, and layed her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys... Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I will be updating within the next week to two, I just wanted to let you guys know that if you have any ideas at where this story can go, and then just let me know. I think I know right now, but it's always good to have a backup plan ;P So anyways, yeah, if there are any ideas out there, then I shall try to incorporate them at some point in this story, if possible. Thanks xo Smerin


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as I have in the past, but hey, I am now ;P Hope you guys like it... Oh yeah and by the way in this story Santana has NOT come out, but she will sooner or later... And keep the reviews coming, and if you have any ideas, just PM me :) By the way I am NOT any professional in physical/sexual abuse, I am just making this up as I go along. Thanks xo Smerin

The Latina pulled herself up towards the top of the bed, next to Quinn, and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Well..."

The bedroom door slammed open, cutting her off. "Quinn! The phones ringing," a panicking Brittany shrieked, pulling Quinn out from under Santana and out the door. "I was going to pick it up, but then I realized I don't live here... So it would be really weird and awkward."

"Thanks Britt," Quinn said, looking back to see Santana following them into the kitchen. Their eyes met but the brunette was quick to look away, walking over to the counter and pulling herself up to sit on it.

Quinn turned to find the phone that was sitting on the table. Reaching over, she picked it up. "Hello? Hey mom... Why not..? For how long?.. Fine, love you, bye." She placed the phone back in its holder and walked over to her friends. "So my mom has some business meeting thing, and she won't be home for another like week and a half. You guys want to stay over for the rest of the weekend? Then on Monday we can all go to school together?"

"Aww I really want to... But I don't think I should leave Lord Tubbington alone for that long," Brittany whispered.

"I actually have to leave now, my mom wants me home," Santana stated and started to head towards the front door.

"Do you want a ride? I can drop off Brittany then you," Quinn asked, grabbing her keys from the table. Brittany quickly ran upstairs, to grab her bag. Santana stood there, fidgeting at the doorway.

"Umm, sure," She answered. She opened the door, grabbed her backpack that she had place on the ground, and walked out to the car. Quinn placed her key into the lock, waiting for Brittany. Sure enough Brittany ran down the stairs at that moment and ran through the door into the backseat of the car. Quinn turned the lock and made her way to the driver's side door, sliding in and shutting it behind her.

"Okay Britt, do you have everything? I don't want to get half way there like last time and figure out you don't," Quinn stated, chuckling slightly. Brittany started shuffling around in the backseat, checking everything.

"Umm, yeah I think so..." She answered, relaxing back into her seat.

After a couple minutes and minimal conversation, the trio arrived at the Pierce's house. "Bye guys, love you," Brittany yelled through the open window as she made her way to the door.

"Bye Britt,"

"See ya B,"

Quinn pulled away from the curb and made a quick U-turn, heading the other way towards Santana's house. As they pulled up to a red light, Quinn looked over to Santana and noticed that she was staring out the window, zoned out. She examined her face, how her brown eyes were sort of glazed over. Then she found herself taking in her lips. The Latina was pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth and releasing, then repeating. She only did this when she was nervous. Quinn noticed that Santana hadn't bothered changing back into her own clothes, and that she was still wearing her short shorts and tank top. She noticed how the top was a little too tight around her...

"Quinn! The light," Santana said. "Maybe I should be driving if all you want to do is stare at me."

Quinn started driving again, luckily there hadn't been any cars behind her at this point in time, so she didn't need to worry about any pissed off drivers. She felt slightly embarrassed by the brunette's statement. She knew she shouldn't be staring at her like that, especially because she was a girl, and it was even worse that she had been caught staring... Twice in one morning.

"We're almost at your house, can you not make fun of me for the next like five minutes, please," Quinn whispered, looking over her shoulder and changing lanes.

She felt a hand on her wrist, playing with bracelet that was there. Turning back she saw Santana had leaned over the console and was staring straight into the blonde's eyes, playing with the bracelet.

"Umm, Santana? What's up?" Quinn asked uncomfortably, pulling her wrist away from the other girl. Looking at her lips, Quinn noticed that she had begun to nibble on them again. Santana quickly pulled away from her and sat up straight in her seat, looking straight ahead.

"Sorry... I don't mean to be a bitch 24/7, that's just how it comes out," the Latina apologised.

Quinn looked ahead and saw Santana's house just at the end of the street. "It's okay," she whispered.

"No it's not," Santana argued, undoing her seatbelt as they approached the house. Quinn pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. Santana grabbed her bag threw the door open, hesitating for a second or two, before jumping out of the car. "See you later... And I'm sorry."

Quinn watched as she quickly walked up the driveway, "San!" The Latina turned around, looking back at the car. "Bye," Santana nodded and jogged the rest of the way to the door. When she got there she looked back and threw a quick wave Quinn's way before the front door flew open. Quinn saw Santana step back before stepping into the house.

As Quinn put the car back into drive and started to turn around she looked back to the Lopez's house. Standing in the doorway, staring straight at her was Santana's father... The father that was supposed to be long gone, at least that's what Santana had told them. _'Why would she lie to us about something like that?' _She thought to herself, looking back to the road and heading back to her house.

(A/N: I could end it here...But I have decided to be nice and continue :P)

At the Lopez's

Santana side-stepped her way into the house, trying her best to avoid the figure blocking her way. Why had her father come back? At least when he was gone she could deal with her mom. But now that he's back, she doesn't even have a place to live. She quickly made her way to the stairs, planning on packing quickly and just getting out. But her father had other plans.

"You little whore, why'd you decided to come back? To make our lives even more of a living hell?" He yelled after slamming the door shut. Santana kept walking, she just wanted to get to her room, her place of solitude. "You don't ignore your father! You know what? I've had enough, go to your room... I'll be there in a second!"

Santana closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check. She knew if she showed any fear, her punishment would only get worse. Leaving her dad, she climbed the stairs and walked down the long hallway towards her room. Where was her mom? She was probably out at a bar. Or fulfilling her father's needs. When she got to her room she quietly shut the door and threw her bag onto her bed. She couldn't think about anything right now, all she needed to do was pack and get out.

She opened her backpack and dumped all of its contents onto the bed; school books, sheet music, etc. After making sure it was completely empty, she opened her closet door and ripped as many shirts of the hangers that she could hold. Making her way to her dresser, she shoved the shirts into the backpack and opened her drawers. Grabbing as many pairs of socks, underwear, and bras she could she threw them in along with shirts. The second drawer from the bottom was where she kept her pants. She only grabbed one pair of jeans, one pair of sweatpants, and a pair of shorts and put them into the top of the bag. After a couple minutes of looking around the room for stuff she might want to keep, she zipped the bag shut. She was positive it would burst open with all the luggage, but she didn't need to worry about that right now. She ran to the window and right as she was about to open it her bedroom door banged open.

"Santana Lopez, where do you think you're going?" Her father screamed, grabbing her bag and throwing it into the corner of the room, then grabbing her by her hair and throwing her against the wall.

Santana gasped in pain as her back hit the wall. "I'm doing what you guys told me to do. I'm packing and leaving."

"Oh not yet you're not. Not until you are punished for all the shit you've caused your mother and I," he yelled, raising his hand and slapping it across her face. Santana doubled over, clutching her hands to her bright red cheek. She felt herself being lifted into the air and slammed to the ground, hard enough to hurt like hell, but not to break anything. He pinned her arms over her head and bent down, kneeing her in the stomach. She heard her door creak open and out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother standing in the doorway, arms folded over her chest, just watching.

"... Mom..." Santana choked out, but then felt hands enclose around her throat. At this point she couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face, and she didn't try to get rid of them. Her dad knelt to the ground, a leg on either side, straddling her. _'Oh god' _She thought to herself as she felt him slap her across the face again.

"You're a little slut you know that?" He whispered into her ear, before bringing his face to hover just above hers. "You'll probably like what's coming to you."

Without warning he started to suck on her neck, just under her ear. Santana whimpered and tried pushing away, but it was no use. He shoved her back in place and started kissing fiercely down her neck to her collarbone, then to the top of where the tank top lay on her chest. She kept thrashing around until he grabbed her throat and started to squeeze.

"Stop resisting," he whispered. He grabbed the bottom hem of the shirt and ripped it up until it was clumped by her neck. With no warning he start running his hands up her stomach, squeezing her boobs, hard enough that she groaned in pain. "Oh, you like that?" He groped her some more and the ran his hands to the top of her shorts.

Santana turned her head towards her mom, fear and pain in her eyes. "Mom... Please." Her mom just looked away, back to what her 'husband' was doing. Santana raised her head, as he had moved from her stomach and made his way to her bottoms. He slowly traced just above the button of the shorts, then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. She gasped as he pulled them down to her knees and stuck his hand into her panties.

"No!" She shrieked. She felt his hand moving around, rubbing up and down. She whimpered and cried, just trying to get away. Starting to sob she gave up and just lay there, letting him take over her body.

"I think that's enough," she heard her mom state, and felt her dad stop. "Come on, let's go see a movie, then we can have all the fun you want later tonight."

He pulled his hand out of her and wiped it on the tank top that was still bunched up at her neck. "You're lucky. Now get out of here you whore! I never want to see your face again."

Standing up, he grabbed her mom's hand and dragged her from the room, slamming the door behind them. Santana just lay there, sobbing for a couple of minutes, then she got up and grabbed her bag from the corner, looked around her childhood bedroom for the last time, and opened the door. She climbed down the stairs and quickly walked to the front door, noticing that her parents were already gone. She slammed the door shut behind her and walked down the driveway, not turning around once.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First of all, I'm sorry if my last chapter may have offended any of you. That was NOT my intention. I know the chapter may have gone a little fast with what happened to her with her dad, but I just wanted to get that out of the way, so I can continue on with the rest of the story. I am sorry that I also did not have any warning before the chapter started, but this is my first story, so I didn't really realize it until I read some of the reviews :/ I'm sorry. Now that that's out of the way, let's enjoy this chapter! :) Any reviews and ideas are appreciated. Thanks xo Smerin

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

WARNING: May contain mentions of physical/sexual/emotional abuse.

For the whole afternoon, after Quinn got back from dropping the two off, she had tried to keep her mind occupied and off of Santana. After painting her nails, rearranging her room, and trying to read the Spanish book Mr. Schuester assigned, she couldn't help it. She needed to have a proper conversation with her, not the ones she'd tried having that ended up constantly interrupted. And then the thoughts about Santana herself came to her. The way she had noticed her in the car, the night before... So maybe she was bi, that doesn't mean she had to act on it though.

And now her parents weren't even going to be coming back home for another week and a half to get her out of this.

Standing up from the couch, Quinn carried her plate to the kitchen and rinsed them off and placed them in the sink. Turning to lights off, she dragged herself up to her room. As she got changed, she plugged in her phone to charge and then grabbed her toothbrush and went to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth she turned out the light and climbed into bed, slowly falling asleep to the quiet creaks of the house.

Around 2:30 in the morning, Quinn was woken up by the sound of her ringtone. Looking around her room, she found it on the charger. Standing up, she ran to the charger, unplugged it and jumped back onto the bed.

"Hello," she said when she answered it, her voice cracking slightly due to the sleep in it.

"Hey Quinn!" A very awake Brittany yelled into the phone.

"Shh Britt, you don't need to yell. What's up?" She whispered. She pulled the blanket back around her as she listened to what the blonde had to say.

"Sorry. Umm... Oh yeah, have to talked to San? I've texted her and called her but she isn't answering... Maybe she's asleep," Brittany asked, quieter this time.

Quinn rolled over so she was on her side, the phone between the pillow and her ear. "No. Yeah, maybe she is sleeping, which is what you should be doing right now too."

"I guess, I'm just worried... Remember she wasn't feeling well," Brittany stated.

"I'm sure she's fine Britt, I'll call her and see... Now try and get some sleep."

"Okay!" Quinn winced at how loud she said this. "Nighty Quinnie, love ya."

"Night Britt," Quinn whispered before hanging up. She had to call Santana before she fell back asleep, which was going to be pretty soon. She sat up against the headboard and dialed Santana's number. As she waited for her to pick up, she looked around her room. As her eyes reached about half way around her room, she heard talking on the other end of the phone.

"... Hello?" A quiet voice said. Quinn quickly took her phone from her ear and looked at the name, to make sure that she had called the right person.

"Hey. Santana? It's Quinn," she replied. She heard sniffling and a bit of shuffling on the other end.

"Oh, hey," she said, still quiet. Something was going on. Quinn was sure of it.

"You okay? You sound sort of upset," Quinn asked, listening carefully. She could've sworn she heard cars honking in the background... Why would she be outside at this time?

"I'm fine. What do you want?" She replied, her guard back up. Another honk.

"Are you outside? It's almost 3 in the morning," Quinn whispered. She was up and pacing around her room, waiting for Santana.

"No," came the short reply. She could hear the sniffling again, although it was obvious that Santana was trying to cover it up as she coughed a bit.

"I'm not stupid San, I can hear cars in the background. Do you want me to pick you up?" She asked, slowly putting on her shoes and starting to tie them up.

"I'm fine," Santana said. _'Why is she lying to me?' _Quinn thought to herself.

"Why are you lying to me? You're obviously not fine. You're crying. Crying outside at 2:30 in the morning to be exact. And why didn't you answer any of Britt's calls or texts? She's worried about you, you know?" Quinn yelled into the phone. On any other day she would've worried about waking her parents, but since they weren't home she could yell all she wanted.

On the other end of the phone Santana let her tears start falling again after just getting them under control. _"Why can't anyone just leave me alone?' _She asked herself miserably.

"Santana answer me. I feel like all you've been doing is lying to me for the past couple of days," Quinn yelled again. "You've obviously been lying about what's going on in your life... And who's in your life. Santana you told us your dad left! It sure as hell didn't look like it when he watched me drive away from your house. How can someone lie about that? And your so called nightmare? What's up with that?"

Quinn could hear Santana trying to hold back her sobs, but it wasn't working. Santana couldn't take it anymore, she broke down crying loudly, underneath the slide in the park.

"Just leave me alone Quinn," the Latina whispered, burying her head into her hands.

"No, not until I get the truth for once," Quinn screamed. She slammed her bedroom door shut and ran down the stairs, grabbing her keys. "Now tell me where you are."

"You wanna know the truth? Damn it Quinn! I get abused every friggin day! By my own mother! How do you think I feel? Then after like 10 years, my dad finally decides to get back with my mom. Oh but wait for the best news. They don't want me around because apparently I ruin everything, so they decided to kick their only daughter out!" Santana yelled into the phone before she was overcome with a flood of tears. "Now leave me alone!"

To say Quinn was surprised was an understatement... A huge one. She had known all along that something was up, but not this kind of something. She just made one of her best friends tell her one of their deepest darkest secrets. One that she shouldn't have found out this way. And now she couldn't take it back. _'What the hell have I done?' _Quinn thought.

She was in her car now, about to go looking, but she stayed back. Not knowing what to say. "... Santana," she whispered, only to be interrupted by the brunette.

"No Quinn! I've had enough," she yelled, and hung up the phone. _'Oh yeah, and Quinn? I'm starting to think I might be gay," _Santana thought to herself as she leaned back against the cool plastic and closed her, just wanting it all to be over.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled, in hopes that somewhere out there she would hear her. And maybe come back for help...

A/N: Oooh cliff hanger! ;P Sorry it's not very long this time. Guess you guys will just have to come back and see what happens. Once again, all reviews and ideas are appreciated... Thanks. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi guys! How's life? Fine for me, just writing another chapter for this story ;P. I was thinking about maybe starting another story, on the GLEE subject, involving Santana... Or one on Pretty Little Liars, involving Emily and one of the other 3. If you guys have any ideas on what it could be about, just PM me and I can try to start it. I don't think the last chapter was as good as the others. 1. Because I read it over and it just didn't sound that good. and 2. I didn't get as many reviews on it as the others. Anyways I hope to make this chapter a lot better than the last... Hope you guys enjoy. Read and review. Thanks xo Smerin

Also thanks a lot to Sukerpunch94 for all the help provided for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE

"Santana!" Quinn yelled, in hopes that somewhere out there she would hear her. And maybe come back for help...

"Thanks for the ride Quinn," Brittany said quietly as she got out of the car and walked to her house. It was a quiet drive home, just like the day before... And the day before that. It was the Wednesday after the sleepover, and after Santana's final phone call to Quinn. She hadn't shown up to school at all yet this week, not that people bothered by it. Mr. Schuester had asked a couple of questions about the Latina, and Quinn just told him she was sick and she'd be back soon... That's what she hoped.

She drove away from Brittany's house and towards her own, replaying their last conversation in her mind, for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past two days. She hadn't been lying about her dad like Quinn had thought, but she was lying about how she was... Really lying. When Quinn had seen the bruises on her back that night, she can't say that she didn't think about abuse, but she ruled it out. She'd met Santana's family before, when her dad hadn't left yet, and they seemed like a perfect happy family. But then again that was years and years ago. Santana hadn't let anyone visit her at her house since her dad left. Things change.

As Quinn pulled into her family's empty driveway, her mind switched to something else the Latina had mentioned. How she was kicked out of her house and had nowhere to live. Where could she be right now?

"Just come back to me Santana... I can try to and make it all better," Quinn whispered as she shut the front door behind her and turned the lock. She would happily let Santana stay with her, and when her parents got back, they would just as happily let her stay too. They loved her. _'And so do I,' _She thought, and then pushed all thoughts out of her head and started a long night of homework.

Hours later, after Quinn finished all of her homework, ate dinner, and caught up on her reading, Quinn was laying in under her covers, fast asleep. BBZZZZZZBBZZZZZZ! Quinn turned over onto her side, still fast asleep. BBZZZZZZBBZZZZZZ! This time she didn't move even the slightest. BBZZZZZZBBZZZZZZ! At the final vibration of her phone, she slowly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking over at her nightside table, she saw her screen flash as a message was left. She leaned over and grabbed her phone, and putting the password in.

Placing it up to her ear, she waited for the message to start... Nothing but the sound of rustling. Then a couple of 'sniffs'. Santana? Then, just before the message cut off, she noticed the sound of rain, pouring down in the background. Looking at the caller I.D. she saw Santana's name appear. _'Damn it," _she thought. _'Why does she have to call when she knows NO ONE in their right mind will answer?' _She threw herself from her bed and held her phone to her ear as she called the Latina back. As she was waiting, she opened her curtains a crack, noticing that it was pouring rain out. _'Crap! Is she still outside?'_ After the third ring, she picked up.

"..." Nothing.

"San?" Quinn asked, grabbing a jacket from her closet.

"... Qu...Quinn?" She heard her friend whisper. Now Quinn was moving fast, grabbing her keys and sliding down the stairs.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" She asked slipping on a pair of flip flops and running out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Quinn?... Umm, I don't... I don't know," Santana whispered, tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she had decided to call Quinn now, after three days. She looked around. It was pouring rain and the only shelter she had was the slide she'd been under for the past couple of days. "Umm, the... The park," she answered.

"Okay. Santana! Stay there, okay?" Quinn said hurridley. Santana could here her car starting up in the background. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, she shouldn't be disturbing her friend.

"No. Don't come get me... Just go back to sleep," she told Quinn, a slight stutter in her words because of her chattering teeth.

"Santana! Listen to me! I don't give a damn what you say. I am driving to that park right now, I am going to drive you back to my house, you're going to get warmed up, then we're going to lay in bed and talk." Quinn stated in a matter of fact tone as she stopped at a stop sign at the end of her street.

"Quinn..."

"Santana! Don't go anywhere, I'm like two minutes away." Quinn told her and hung up her phone. When she put her phone on her lap, she finally took a greatly needed breath. What was happening? Santana had finally trusted her enough to call her for help, that's what. Quinn let out a quick smile before pulling into the park. Parking in the closest spot to the jungle gym, she jumped out of her car, threw on her hood, and started running through the rain.

She could just see a sillhouete underneath the slide and she knew right away that it was Santana. Slowing to a jog she reached the brunette, not wanting to scare her.

"Santana..." She whispered, and watched as the other girl's face met hers. She looked scared. Quinn was actually taken aback by how scared she looked. Her cheeks were covered in fresh tears, her eyes glossed over. Quinn was about to kneel down to her level to give her a hug, bu then thought about how cold she probably was.

"Come on," she said and held her hands out to the Latina. Santana looked at the outstretched hands and slowly grabbed ahold, pulling herself upwards. Quinn pulled her to her car, and held her hand the whole way home.

"Okay we're here," Quinn said putting the car in park. She got out and quickly made her way over to the passenger side. Slowly opening the door she said, "San, come one." She grabbed back onto her hand and pulled her towards the house.

"Quinn..." Santana whispered, trying to pull away.

"Santana, get your ass inside this house right now." Quinn said, pushing her friend in first, then shutting the door behind her. She climbed up the stairs, Santana close to follow, and went to her room. Shutting the door, she took a deep breath. She had no idea what she was supposed to say or how she was supposed to deal with this or what was to come. Turning around she watched as Santana sat on the very edge of her bed, looking anywhere but at Quinn.

"San? Do you want to take a shower? You're probably freezing. Come on," Quinn told her, opening the bathroom door and then rummaging around the closet for a towel. "I'll get some nice warm pyjamas out for when you're done... Then we can talk."

Santana looked uncertain, but she took the towel from the blonde and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. When Quinn heard the water turn on and was sure that Santana was okay, she wandered over her dresser, attempting to look for a comfortable pair of pjs.

Santana turned on the water for her shower, but didn't get in right away. Instead she stared in the mirror, at the person looking back at her. She looked absoulutly horrible to say the least. Looking away from her face, her eyes wandered to the rest of her body, which was now completley naked. Looking at the new bruises that had formed because of the weekend, Santana couldn't help but let more tears fall from her eyes. Tracing her vision back up towards her face she saw the hickeys that her father had layed on her neck. She angrily tore her eyes from the mirror and stepped into the shower, trying to find some peace.

After Quinn had layeed out something for Santana to wear, she made her way to the kitchen to find something to eat. She wasn't hungry, considering it was 3:30 in the morning, but she knew that the Latina would be starving. After turning on the kettle, Quinn got a mug and a packet of powdered hot chocolate. She then looked through the cupboards, trying to find the cookies she had made earlier in the week. She grabbed a plate and placed a handful of cookies on it, just in time for the kettle to go off. Pouring the hot water into the mug with the hot chocolate, she heard the shower upstairs turn off. She stirred to drink, grabbed the cookies, and slowly made her way back to the room.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is sorta short. Please remember to PM me what you think about my new story about Pretty Little Liars which will involve Emily and either Hanna, Aria, or Spencer. Don't forget to review :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! I've been so busy these past couple months with school and I just haven't found the time to write, along with a little writer's block :$ I hope you guys can forgive me, and continue reading this story. I hope to continue very soon, hopefully getting my own laptop which will make things a lot easier. Thanks again, and PLEASE let me know what you think about my idea for the Pretty Little Liars story featuring Emily and either Hanna, Spencer, or Aria. Thanks xo Smerin


End file.
